


Don't shut me out!

by TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma asks Killian why he is being so reserved, and she thinks that its her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't shut me out!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once or it Characters Xxx

She'd known something had been up for a while now.

The sad smiles he shot her when she looked over at him. The way he seemed to be more reserved, but with this new thing they had shouldn't they be more open?

She felt like she should’ve been annoyed with him (well she was a bit), but she just felt sad and annoyed with herself. Is it her fault he was being so introverted? Was it because she hasn't been reciprocating his feelings as strongly as she would like? She was just dealing with stuff, she wants that second date, she wants to kiss him and hold him.

But now she'd had enough dancing around she was going to see him and ask him what was wrong.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she walked up the stairs of Granny's. She wondered if he knew that he was staying in her old room, the one with the pirate ship painting. She smiled at that thought. She still couldn't quite believe he gave up his ship for her, his home.

The pounding of her heart had spread to her head, she was so nervous. She knocked heavily on the door, he heart fluttered a little when she heard her pirate call out,

"Who is it?"

"Emma" she called back, she swore she could hear him smile, shouting back,

"Just a minute love" In his beautiful accented voice.

Her heart clenched as he opened the door, his stupidly beautiful face stared right at her. Her emerald eyes glued to his snowflake blue ones. She wanted to just look and think about how lucky she was to have this beautiful pirate. 

It only took him a few seconds before he diminished the silence,

"Not that I'm complaining, Love, But why do I get the joy that is your presence?"

She attempted a smile, but as he once told her, she was an open book, there was nothing she could hide from him.

"Killian do you trust me?" She began to feel tears even though his answer hadn't been spoken yet. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion,

"Yes, of course I do Swan"

The anger she had been suppressing had finally bubbled to the surface, not anger at him but at herself. Instead of the anger coming out in screams it came out in sobs, tears rolling, streaking even, down her face.

"Why?" It came out as a broken whisper,

"Pardon?" Killian replied,

"Why Killian?" He gave her a puzzled look. However her anger had decided it wanted to shout,

"Why are you lying to me Killian?" He opened his mouth to answer, but her shouted sobs would have drowned out any noise he tried to make.  
"Killian Jones, Why have you been lying to me? You know about my super power so why did you still do it?" The shouts and sobs began to stop and she cried the rest, looking at her pirate through hazy eyes.

“Killian” she began again softly through tears,  
“I thought we were meant to be a team now, we were meant to tell each other everything, that includes if you are worried. You are my boyfriend now we need to see every side of each other. You said you were a fan of every part of me, but, I want to learn more about you so I can be a fan of the whole of you;” she paused as his hand caught contact with her face. He brought his thumb to her eye and stroked away the tears. 

She fell into him, letting his arms catch her. He pulled her into the room, circling them round so that he could kick the door closed.

“I’m so sorry Swan” he muffled into her hair, 

“Please tell me, what’s wrong Killian?” Her eyes were glued to his, 

“I can’t” he said coldly. She stepped out of his embrace with anger, and he thought she didn't trust him, the last tear dried on her face. His gaze was no longer loving, his eyes looked like ice and his words cut like blades. 

Then she realized, ‘those words didn't come from him’, Emma thought to herself,  
‘but how can someone else be controlling his words?’

He felt so proud; if his heart was intact it would be swelling with pride. Looking at her eyes he could tell she was working it out, ‘Ha’ he thought to the Crocodile, ‘forgot about her super power didn't you’. Emerald, he stared at her emerald eyes watching them flicker like she could see it all but all she had to do was put it together.

She needed a clue. 

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, too quickly for the Crocodile to react or stop him. 

Emma’s eyes widened;

‘Well done Swan,’ he thought to himself. Or was it out loud, he wasn't sure who was in control anymore. 

She smiled rays of sunshine back at him,

“I thought I’d done something wrong”

He sighed at her, and hugged her with a smile on her face; she pulled her arm to the back of him and embraced his hug. Stroking her soft blonde curls, he whispered into her ear,

“Oh Swan, how could you ever do anything wrong?” 

After a long embrace, Emma pulled back and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, and then before Killian could reply she took his hand in hers and pulled him out of the room. 

“Where are we going Swan?”

She chuckled, 

“To get my phone back of course, well I’m guessing he’s the one who has it!” Killian’s face fell, Emma turned into him, 

“Well we could also get a certain pirate his heart back” He kissed the top of her head, 

“Thank you Swan” 

“Anything for my Boyfriend” He leaned in to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips, 

“Wait until you have your heart back, and then you’ll be able to feel it properly” 

'Tick Tock Crocodile' Killian thought to himself, 'Your time's running out'

And with interlaced fingers they stormed to get the pirates heart back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I know its not an amazing ending sorry! Xxx


End file.
